Shawn Applepicker
Shawn Applepicker is Sergio's older brother, as well as another member of the Newsboy Legion and an agent of the CCPD Background Shawn was the first child of Samuel and Mary Isabelle Applepicker. Alfonso discovered a biometal called Model OX that would give special powers to one that had implanted it. Given Shawn's young age, the experiment was considered very dangerous. In fact, the power surge caused Shawn to lose control of himself and disappear without leaving a trace. This disheartened his parents and Alfonso started to be frowned upon the Science Community. Even if he disappeared, he somehow was aware of all the events that surrounded his family, including the birth of his younger brother Sergio and how he went through the same rough times as he did himself (As in, Sergio suffering his heart disease that caused the Model S to be implanted on him as a last-ditch effort to save his life). When Alfonso found him, he told him everything he should need about Sergio and how he would become his dark side to beat him in battle. Thus, Shawn changed his name to Shade. On their first battle, Sergio managed to beat his brother but he didn't finish him off, believing that Shawn still had a chance to redeem himself. Shawn regained his true identity, accepted Sergio's offer and the two became allies from then on. After his change of heart, Shawn joined the CCPD (Comet City Police Department), where he met Silvia. Appearence Shawn has an uncanny resemblance to his brother Sergio. However, he's slightly taller and his hair's quills are shaped differently. In addition, he has grey eyes instead of brown. While his age is undetermined, he is 3 years older than Sergio. His main clothing consists of: *A black cap *A white T-shirt underneath a CCPD vest *Brown pants *Black shoes that resemble those of Shadow the Hedgehog *Black gloves Abilities The Model OX gave Shade super speed and an ability called Blade Aura. The Blade Aura can make Shawn cut through most materials known by man with just a swipe of his hands or feet. In addition, he carries a Proto Buster (Which was given by Alfonso during the time he called himself Shade) and a shield created by the CCPD. The Kingdom Crystals can amplify the powers of his Biometal and make him become Super Shawn Personality Shawn is a quiet person with his head on its place, going always straight to the point and finishing things as soon as possible. He works at the CCPD leading full front assault operations. He cares a lot for his brother Sergio and he's always willing to battle him to see if he has been improving his abilities. Other counterparts Ocaso (Persona) Ocaso is Shawn's counterpart of the Persona videogame series. In Persona S, he is with Alba one of the two assistants of the Velvet Room, keeping charge of the Persona Compendium. He has a Social Link representing the Fortune Arcana and can be fought alongside Alba as an extra New Game + boss. In said battle, he will use the Persona ProtoMan.EXE. Shawn (Pokemon) Shawn appears as a Pokemon Trainer in the Pokemon videogame series. His team consists of: * Sceptile * Lucario * Scizor * Mightyena * Staraptor * Silvally Shawn (Fire Emblem) Shawn has a counterpart of the same name in the Fire Emblem videogame series. Shawn comes from a noble family from Kilfer and is Alfonso's right-hand man in the coup of this kingdom. Despite being supportive to his general, he is not fond of the actions of Nacht. These suspicions get confirmed when Shawn discovers that Nacht plots to revive the Emperor of Death, an evil dragon that leaded the army of the undead called Necrons centuries ago. When Sergio and his group arrive at Kilfer, Shawn and a few other soldiers are used as bait to lure the group into Nacht's trap, which succeeds and separates Sergio from his group. Shawn and Sergio then join forces to save both kingdoms before it's too late. The two manage to traverse the Kilferian castle's dungeons until they meet Marta and the rest of the army. If he survives by the end of the battle against the Emperor of Death, his noble title allows him to become the next king of Kilfer. If Silvia is still alive, he will marry her later on, despite Silvia's contempt towards the kingdom. Shawn's class is a Kilferian Lord, which behaves similarly to the Lord class, and always wears a black mask in battle. He holds the Alondite when he is recruited, though he can be given any other sword. The Alondite was said to belong to a legendary knight, probably referencing Zelgius or the Black Knight from the Tellius saga. In Fire Emblem Heroes, Shawn holds the title of "Masked Lord" and is an infantry sword user. His signature weapon at 5 stars is the Alondite. Despite having the same built-in Distant Counter as the Black Knight and Zelgius, it is shaped and held differently than the one used by them Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Heroes